IU
Perfil *'Nombre: '아이유 / IU thumb|270px|IU *'Nombre real:' 이지은 / Lee Ji Eun *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 16-Mayo-1993 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositora, actriz, Actriz de Voz, Guitarrista, MC, DJ de Radio, Productora Musical, Pianista, Modelo y Escritora. *'Apodos:' La Princesa del K-Pop, Agasu, Jingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación *'Estatura:1.62 cm. *'''Peso: 44 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Agencia:' FAVE Entertainment (Corea) 'Biografia' Pre Debut Lee Ji Eun nació el 16 de Mayo de 1993, siendo la primera hija de una familia de clase media, Estudió en Eonju Middle School y Dongdug Girls High School. Fue en sus años de estudio donde descubrió su pasión por el canto, especialmente cuando tuvo que cantar frente a mucha gente; Hizo muchas audiciones en varias agencias discográficas para que le contrataran, Incluyendo en la JYP, pero ninguna la contrató. Despues tanta audiciones en varias agencias pudo entrar a una de ellas a LOEN Entertainment. Debut Recibió el nombre de IU como representación de I and You. Fue trainee tan solo por 10 meses, lo cual le pareció muy poco pero su compañia dijo que confiaba en ella. Debutó el 18 septiembre del 2008 en M! Countdown con la canción Lost Child, pero no se hizo tan popular hasta más o menos el 2010 con el lanzamiento de su Miní Albúm REAL. Debut en Japón El 24 de Enero, IU celebró una excibición en vivo en Tokio Bunkamura Orchard Hall, En el momento de la vitrina, se señalo que era la cantante coreana más joven en actuar. El 1 de Marzo del 2012, se dio a conocer un video promocional para la versión japonesa de "Good Day" la canción principal de su single japonés. que incluye imágenes DVD de la vitrina, Más tarde fue lanzado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Dramas * Moon Lovers – Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013 - 2014) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo Ep. 6 * Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Cameo Ep. 1 * Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) * Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas *Sammy's Adventures 2 (2012) voz *An Uninvited Guest(2011) 'Temas para drama' * It's first love - Moon lovers (2016) * Twenty Three- The Producers (2015) * Heart tema para The Producers (2015) * Pastel Crayon tema para Beautiful Man (2013) * Beautiful Song tema para Lee Soon Shin is the Best (2013) Junto a Jo Jung Suk * Take My Hand tema para The Greatest Love (2011) * Dreaming tema para Dream High (2011) * Someday tema para Dream High (2011) * Because I'm a girl tema para Road No. 1 (2010) * Araro/ Wind Flower tema para Queen Seon Duk (2009) * So You tema para 2009 Alien Baseball Team (2009) Temas para Videojuegos *''Atreia tema para AION (2012) *''Alicia tema para Alicia (2012) Tema para Animes *''My Dream Is To Be a Patissiere'' tema para Yumeiro Patissiere (2010) Versión Korean Experiencias Composiciones Originales *'2016:' IU - My Dear Friend (Thank You For Being You) *'2015:' IU - Knee *'2015:' IU - The Shower *'2015:' IU - Glasses *'2015:' EU God-G isn't EU - Leon (Festival 'Infinite Challenge') *'2015:' IU - Heart *'2015:' IU - Drama *'2013: '''IU - Friday *'2013:' IU - Beautiful Song *'2013: IU- Voice Mail (Korean Versión) *'2013: '''IU - Voice Mail (Versión Japonese) *'2013: 'IU- Bad Day *'2012: IU- Uaena *'2012:' IU- Peach *'2011: '''IU- A Lost Puppy *'2011:' IU- Take My Hand *'2011:' IU- Dreaming '''Letra' *'2015: '''IU - Red Queen *'2015: IU - Shoes *'2015: '''IU - Twenty-Three *'2015: 'IU - Zeze *'2014: 'HIGH4- Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013: 'IU- Pastel Crayon *'2013: IU-Wait *'2013: '''IU- Love OF B *'2011:' IU- 4AM '''Colaboraciones (Letra)' *'2013: '''MYSTIC89 Artists- Christmas Wish (Letrista Junto a Varios Artistas) *'2011:' IU -Teacher *'2011:' IU-Uncle (Letrista junto a Lee Juck) *'2011:' IU- Wisdom Tooh (Letrista Junto a G.Gorilla) *'2011:' IU- Everything's Alright (Letrista Junto a Kim Hyun Cheol) *'2010:' IU- Alone in the Room (Letrista Junto a Choi Gap Won) 'Programas de TV' '''Programas, Presentaciones, entrevistas y Shows:' *'2016:' Flower Crew (27/11/16)(Como Invitada) *'2016:' NetEase Entertainment (9/07/16, entrevista) *'2015:' (MBC) Infinite Challenge (Ep. 435, 436, 437, 438) *'2014:' (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (31/08/14) *'2014:' (KBS2) Tray Relay Song (Como MC junto a Shin Dong Yup) *'2014:' (Mnet) M Countdown Special (KCON) Special (14/08/14) *'2014:' KBS2 I am A Man (08/08/14) (Como Invitada) *'2014:' SBS Healing Camp (14/07/14): Junto a Kim Chang Wan y Akdong Musician) *'2014:' SBS Healing Camp (07/07/14): Junto a Kim Chang Wan y Akdong Musician) *'2014:' KBS2 Music Bank Half-Year Wrap-Up Special (27/06/14) *'2014:' MBC South Korea PD Adwards (Presentadora) *'2014:' MBC Show Shampion 100th Special *'2014:' SBS One Night Of Tv Entertainment (Entrevista) *'2014:' MBC Music Travel Yesterday *'2014:' OnStyle Get It Beauty (Como Invitada) *'2014:' SBS Sochi Olympics (Narradora) *'2013:' KBS Music Bank *'2013:' JTBC Hidden Singer 2 *'2013:' MBC Picnic Live Soundscape - IU's Secret Vacation *'2013:' Guerrilla Date *'2013:' JTBC Hidden Singer (Invitada) *'2013:' MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 120 y 121) *'2013:' SBS The Show *'2013:' (AriangTV) Simply K-POP *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Seo In Guk) *'2013:' KBS2 Entertaiment Weekly *'2013:' KBS2 Hello Counselor (Junto K.Will, Kai y Lay de EXO ) *'2013:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show (Como Mc) *'2013:' KBS2 Vitamin (Como MC) *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Invitada Junto a Park Myung Soo) *'2013:' SBS Incarnation (Junto a Lee Hyun Wo, Kwang Hee y Park Hyung Sik) *'2013:' KBS2 Happy Together (Junto a Jo Jung Suk, Yoo In Na, Son Tae Young y Jung Woo) *'2012:' SBS Gayo Daejeon: The Color Of K-Pop (Como MC junto a Jung Gyu Woon y Suzy de Miss A) *'2012:' MBC Strongest Victor Quiz Show Q *'2012:' SBS Go Show (Invitada junto a Suzy de Miss A y Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012:' KTS You and I Lee Hyori (Ep. 1) *'2012:' MBC Quiz Show Q *'2012:' SBS MTV Music Isla *'2012:' SBS Strong Heart (Como Invitada) *'2012:' SBS Running Man (Ep. 96, Invitada Junto a Park Ji Sung) *'2012:' SBS Running Man (Ep 76, Invitada Junto a Kim Sung Soo, Joo Sang Wook, Ji Jin Hee) *'2011:' KBS Music Bank *'2011-2013:' SBS Inkigayo (como MC del 20/03/11/ al 28/07/13) *'2011:' KBS2 1 vs. 100 *'2011:' KBS Entertainment Broadcast – (Guerilla Date) *'2011:' MBC Come to play *'2011:' KBS1 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2011:' KBS2 Happy Together *'2011:' SBS E!TV Special como MC *'2011:' SBS Running Man (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2011:' SBS Strong Heart *'2011:' KBS2 Immortal Songs 2 *'2011:' SBS Kiss And Cry *'2010:' SBS Good Sunday *'2010:' MBC Game’s Star for You *'2010:' Starcraft 2 Global Star League *'2010:' SBS Heroes *'2010:' MBC Music Core (MC Junto a Gi Kwang y Doo Joon) *'2010:' MBC Star Dance Battle vs. 'Milk Caramel' *'2010:' SBS Idol Army (5th Season) *'2009:' MBC Starry Night *'2009:' Gom TV Gom Music Chart 'Programas de Radio' *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (27.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (26.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (25.07.2014) Como DJ Epecial *'2014: ' MBC FM4U "FM Music City" (14.04.14) Como DJ Especial *'2014: ' SBS Power FM K.Will Young Street Radio (14.03.14) *'2014: ' MBC FM4D I'm Kim Shin Young (13.03.14) *'2014: ' MBC FM4D Jonghyun's Blue Night (12.03.14) *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (27.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (20.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2014: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Raise the volume (07.01.2014) Como DJ Especial *'2013: ' KBS FM 'S' Choi Daniel Pops Pops (KBS, 31.10.2013) *'2013: ' MBC Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM Radio Show (29.10.2013) *'2013: ' SBS Radio "de Jang Ki Ha Great Radio *'2013: ' KBS 2FM Hong Jin Kyung *'2013: ' MBC ShimShim TaPa (22.10.13) *'2013: ' MBC Radio FM4U (20.10.13 Junto a Sung Si Kyung) *'2013: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume (07.10.13) *'2012: ' KBS Yoo In Na's Let´s Crank Up the volume *'2011: ' MBC ShimShim TaPa *'2011: ' MBC Radio Star *'2010-2011: ' Young Street (SBS Power FM) *'2009-2010: ' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio (Invitada) *'2009: ' MBC Chin Chin Radio *'2009: ' Maybee's Raise the Volume 'Anuncios' *'2016:' Hyundai HCN *'2016:' SONY Audio *'2016:' Mexicana Chicken *'2016:' Hite Jinro Soju *'2015-2016:' ISOI *'2015: ' UNIONBAY (Junto a Lee Hyun Woo) *'2015: ' ISOI *'2014: ' HiteJinro Chamisol Soju *'2014 - 2015: ' SBENU (Junto a Song Jae Rim) *'2014: ' Sony MDR (Junto a Yoo Hee Yeol) *'2014: ' Qdsuk! *'2014: ' Mexicana Chicken CF *'2014: ' Nexon Dungeon & Fighter Knight (Junto a Shin Bong Sun) *'2013: ' Mexicana Chicken CF *'2013: ' Suddent Attack (Junto a Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls) *'2012: ' G By Guess (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2012: ' Elite verano (Junto a Infinite) *'2012: ' Wave 3 *'2012: ' Kyung Nam Pharm *'2012: ' Nongshim’s Hooroorook Noodles! *'2012: ' The Saem Cosmetic *'2012: ' G by GUESS (Junto a Yoo Seung Ho) *'2011: ' Le Coq Sportif Summer Collection (Junto a Song Joong Ki) *'2011: ' Memories for the sea for EXPO 2012 *'2011: ' Bulgaris *'2011: ' SKT 4G LTE HD *'2011: ' Samsung Galaxi S2 *'2011: ' S-Oil (2011) *'2011: ' Home Plus *'2011: ' Maxicana *'2011: ' T-Store *'2011: '''SanSung Galaxi S Hoppin *'2011: ' SK Telecom *'2010: ' UNIONBAY (Junto a Seo In Gook) *'2010: ' 4G LTE (Junto a Won Bin) *'2010: ' Mayijju *'2010: ' Shu uemura *'2010: ' UNIONBAY *'2010: ' Marca Anycall *'2010: ' MyChew Candy 'Videos Musicales' *'2014:' Yoon Hyun Sang - When would it be? *'2014:' HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2014:' Ga In- Truth Or Dare (Entrevista) *'2013:' History- Dreamer (Solo Narración) *'2011:' Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (Solo 2do Teaser ) *'2010:' K.Will - My Heart is Beating Magazines *K-Wave Magazine (Febrero 2014) 'Discografía' 'Corea' 'Álbumes.' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'CD/DVD' '''Digital Single' Japón 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Digital Singles ' Colaboraciones *'2016:' Hyungdon & Daejun - Decision *'2014:'Yoon Hyun Sang - When would it be? *'2014:' Seo Taiji - Sogyeokdong *'2014:' G.O.D.- Sing For Me *'2014:' Ulala Session - Anxious Heart *'2014:' HIGH4 - Not Spring, Love, Or Cherry Blossoms *'2013:' HISTORY- Dreamer (28.04.13, Performace Especial, SBS Inikigayo) *'2012:' FIESTAR- Sea Of Moonlight - LOEN Summer Story *'2012:' Wanted - Like You *'2011:' IU ft. Jung Yong Hwa (CNBLUE)-Lucky (23.12.11, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2011:' Bizniz - 1 SUGA LUV (Valentine Mix) *'2011:' Seung Ri -I KNOW *'2010:' Road for Hope -Seonmul *'2010:' Yoo Seung Ho- I Believe in Love *'2010:' G-20 - Let's Go *'2010:' IU ft. Key (SHINee)-Letter To You (01.03.10, Performace Especial, Music Bank) *'2009:' RUN- You are Beautiful *'2009:' Mighty Mouth -Hope *'2009:'Suho-Wolhwasumok Geumtoir *'2009:' Bizniz - Suga Luv Tours: *'2016: '''IU Good Day China Tour *'2015: ' CHAT-SHIRE (Corea del Sur) *'2014: Just One Step....Just As Much As That *'''2013: Modern Times *'2012:' REAL FANTASY Concierto en Solitario: *'2016:' 24 Steps: One, Two, Three, Four (04.12.16) *'2016:' 24 Steps: One, Two, Three, Four (03.12.16) *'2016:' IU Concert 24 Steps In Hong Kong *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Shenzhen (27.08.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Chengdu (20.08.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Wuhan (31.07.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Chongqing (30.07.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Nanjing (23.07.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Changsha (16.07.16) *'2016:' Good Day China Tour – Guangzhou (09.07.16) *'2016:' I & U in Taipei concert – Taiwan (10.01.16) *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE Encore Concert (31.12.15) Invitado Zico *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE Encore Concert (30.12.15) Invitado Cha Tae Hyun *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE Concert no Seul Olympic Hall (22.12.15) Invitado Kwon Jung Yeol *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE en Gwangju (13.12.15) Invitado GFRIEND *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE en Daegu (06.12.15) Invitado Epic High *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE en Busan (30.12.15) Invitado Oh Hyuk *'2015:' IU CHAT-SHIRE en Seoul (21.11.15) Invitado Dynamic Duo *'2015:' I & U in Beijing concert (20.12.15) *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (24.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' Someday in August-Concert (23.08.14) Junto a Vibe *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (01.06.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (31.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (30.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (29.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (25.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (24.05.14) *'2014:' "One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (23.05.14) *'2014: '"One Step Closer...That Much More" Small Scale Concert (22.05.14) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Busan (23.11.13) *'2013:' Modern Times Concert in Seoul (30.11.13) *'2012:' 23 Real Fantasy Encore Concert (22.09.12) *'2012:' Friendship Special Concert Autumn en Tokyo, Japón (17.09.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Daegu (14.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Busan (07.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Suwon (03.07.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Jeonju (16.06.12) *'2012:' Real Fantasy Concert en Ulsan (09.06.12) *'2012: '''Real Fantasy Concert en Seúl (02.06.12) '''Concierto participación:' *'2014:' PSY Concert "All Night Stand" (19/12/14) *'2014:' AKMU Concert (22/11/14) *'2014:' 69th Anniversary of Police Day (21/10/14) *'2014:' Seo Taiji at'Christmalowin Concert (18/10/14) *'2014:' Music in Incheon (17/10/14) *'2014:' Lotte Card MOOV Concert (17/10/14) *'2014:' Misari 7080 Concert (27/09/14) *'2014:' Woosong University 60th Aniversary Concert (25/09/14) *'2014:' Melody Forest Camp Concert (21/09/14) *'2014:' Melody Forest Camp Concert (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Especial "Turn Up Your Radio Loud (04/09/14) *'2014:' Brave Concert Date (13/09/14) *'2014:' KBS 50th Concert Anniversary (21/08/14) *'2014:' KCON in USA "los Angeles- California"- (09/08/14) *'2014:' MBC Infinite Dream Special (01/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Summer Beach Festival (01/08/14) *'2014: '''G-Star Festival (01/08/14) *'2014: MBC's Changwon Hope Concert (01/07/14) *'''2014: Samsung Passion Talk Concert (24/06/14) *'2014': 53rd. Gyeongnam Sports Festival (24/06/14) *'2014:' Yonsei University Festival (22/06/14) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (15/05/14) *'2014:' Kim Kwang suk Sing Again Concert (19/04/14) *'2014: '''K.Will's Concert (15/02/14) *'2014: SBS Power FM Concert (24/01/14) *'''2013: PSY Concert Gymnastics On A Moonlit Night *'2013:' Geeks Concert *'2013:' Concert Song Si Kyung *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' Concert Choi Baekho *'2012:' Meritz Fire Walkathon Concert *'2012:' Lee Seung Hwan Concert *'2011:' Dream Concert (Seoul) Festivales: *'2015:' SBS Gayo Daejejeon (27.12.15) *'2014:' 16th Korea-China Music Festival (26/11/14) *'2014:' K-POP World Festival en Changwan (19/10/14) *'2014:' Yeosu Music Festival (14/10/14) *'2014:' Sixty Festival - Woosong Universtity (25/09/14) *'2013:' KBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' SBS Gayo Daejun *'2013:' MBC Gayo Daejaejun *'2013:' DNF Festival *'2013:' 11st Camping Festival *'2012:' University Song Festival *'2012:' Expo Yeosu (Festival Pop) *'2012: '''Music Bank sky Festival en Incheon *'2012:' Music Bank Hong Kong '''Eventos:' *'2014:' Chamisul Soju Festival (27.12.14) *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (20.07.14) *'2014:' (Evento) "Pretty Man" Summer Festival "Love is Beautiful" Fanmeeting in Chiva Japan (19.07.14) *'2014: '(Evento) "Pretty Man" Japanese Fanmeeting (13.06.14) Fanmeetings *'2014: '''Fanmeeting 6° Aniversary Debut (18/09/14) *'2014: MBC Section TV Fanmeeting (21.01.14) *'''2013: Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Nagoya) (31.05.13) *'2013:' Primer Fanmeeting en Japan (Tokyo) (27.03.13) *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy S3 (14.12.12) *'2011: '''Primer Fanmeeting de IU (conmemoración de 1004 días) (08.06.11) Showcase *'2014 :' Modern Times Showcase en Hong Kong (23.03.14) *'2013 :' Modern Times Comeback Showcase (07.10.13) *'2012 :' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Fukuoka (03.05.12) *'2012 :' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Osaka (02.05.12) *'2012 :' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Nagoya (24.04.12) *'2012 :' Friendship Showcase-Spring-in Tokyo (21.0412) Premios 'Curiosidades' *'Fanclub:' Uaena (U Ai Na) *'Fanclub Lationamérica:' Uaenas Hispanos *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:' 18/09/2008 (M! Countdown) con la canción Lost Child. *'Tiempo de Entrenamiento:' 10 Meses *'Apodos:' Agasu, Jjingjjang, GoddessU, La Novia de la Nación,Taylor Swift de Asia, La Princesa del K-Pop *'Tipo Ideal:No quiere salir con un hombre que sea muy guapo, su tipo ideal tiene que ser un hombre serio pero que tenga un sentido del humor, él deber amar su trabajo y hacerlo bien. En unas ocasiones menciono a Taeyang de BIGBANG como su tipo ideal. *'''Familia: Papá, Mamá, Hermano menor *'Lema:' "Nunca te rindas". *'Serie Favorita:' Modern Family (Serie Estadounidense) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonés ,Inglés. *'Día Favorito:' Sábado *'Flor Favorito:' Bongsunga (Bálsamo de Jardín) *'Cantantes Favoritos:'Corinne Bailey Rae, A Great Big World, Thomas Dybdahl, Tamia, Kim Kwang Seok. *'Libro Favorito:' "Someday I Die" (Algún día que muera) *'Modelo a seguir:' Su mamá (Porque es una mujer trabajadora y perseverante, por lo que IU la ve como uno de sus modelos a seguir. Es muy sobreprotectora con sus hijos y es la que toma la mayoría de las decisiones en el hogar) *'Instrumentos que sabe tocar:' Guitarra, Piano, flauta, Tambores y la Batería. *'Color favorito:' Amarillo y Azul Cielo *'Memorable lugar para IU:' La sala de entrenamiento *'Canción Favorita:' Friday (Porque ella misma fue la que compuso) *'Numero favorito:' 8 *'Película Favorito:' Once *'Mascota:' Un perrito llamado Bbukku (raza Maltés) *'Hobbies:' Leer libros, Componer canciones, ver películas, Hacer ejercicio, Ver musicales, Cocinar y jugar con la computadora. *'Talento Personal:' Capaz de rotar las muñecas 360° (Grados) mientras sus palmas están descansando sobre la mesa (Eso lo demuestro cuando estaba en el programa Weekly Idol). * Es considerada la segunda mejor solista femenina de toda Asia después de BoA * En su escuela secundaria ha leído mas 1000 libros * Tiene una Baby Face. * Es una ex-Ulzzang (Cara bonita) * Audicionó con la canción “We Should’ve Been Friends” de Gummy en su agencia actual. * Es considerada como "La Princesa del K-POP" y es llamada también como la Taylor Swift de Asía debido a muchos conceptos similares que tiene hacia ella. * IU se encariña fácilmente con las personas. Las palabras y acciones pueden lastimar su corazón con facilidad, aunque trata de no demostrarlo porque no le gusta que los demás se preocupen por ella, Para IU siempre estarán primero las otras personas antes que ella. * IU tiene dos primas mayores, pero ella las considera como sus hermanas porque vivieron juntas desde su infancia. * Su mejor amiga es la actriz Yoo In Na, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se consideran como almas gemelas. * IU comenzó a cantar en su primer año en la secundaria, fue castigada por su profesor de educación física por cantar en frente de la clase y luego se animó a cantar en encuentro deportivo de su escuela. Después de que ella comenzó a ir a audiciones y luego debutó en su 3° año de la escuela media. Dejó la escuela al graduarse de la escuela secundaria en el 2012, para centrarse en su carrera. * Cuando era muy joven, vivió separado de sus padres porque eran muy pobres y se tuvo que vivir junto a su abuela, su hermano menor y sus dos primas en una habitación pequeña. * Su mamá de IU tiene un negocio de accesorios al por mayor, ella se niega a vivir el éxito de IU, en lugar de eso compite con su hija por la supremacía financiera, IU dijo una vez: "Ella trabaja porque no quiere perder ante mi. Dijo que quiere aparecer como la madre de IU una vez que gane y tenga un montón de dinero. Es por eso que no le dice a la gente alrededor de ella que su hija es IU" *IU es buena amiga de la patinadora sur-coreana Kim Yuna. * IU no tuvo lecciones para tocar la guitarra, ella aprendió tocar la guitarra observando a los demás, lo que ella carece mucho de los conceptos básicos. * IU es llamada una chica bagel (Es un término que ha nacido entre las estrellas K-Pop para describir a aquellas mujeres que tienen una cara de bebé pero un cuerpo deslumbrante). * IU no le gusta creerse más que los demás, para ella todos son iguales y así les ve. * IU tiene mucha interés en componer canciones e incluso le encanta escribir libros. * IU no siente atracción hacías los hombres guapos. * IU vivió gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia con su abuela y el lazo que formo con ella es tan fuerte que en el programa "Heroes" cuando hablaba con una mujer mayor lloro al recordarla y dijo que la extrañaba mucho. * En la actualidad IU cuenta con 2 managers, Chipmunk (Park Jung Hyun) y Hunter Manager * IU ha hecho un cover en versión acústica de la canción Womanizer de Britney Spears * IU en su debut eligió a SHINee como su grupo favorito. * Sus amigas más cercanas de su edad son: Suzy de Miss A, Luna de F(x) y Ji Yeon de T-ara. * Su papá es su inspiración para que IU siga adelante todo el tiempo, al igual que su madre, la sobreprotege. * IU audicionó más de 20 agencias entre ellas en JYP Entertainment. * Se le pregunto que si pudiera elegir a que grupo de chicas le gustaría pertenecer, a lo que ella respondió sin duda a F(x) o KARA . * Durante su escuela primaria fue la presidenta de su clase y durante la escuela media clasifico 1° y 2° lugar en su clase. * Si tuviera la oportunidad de viajar a Europa, a IU le gustaría viajar a Italia, Francia o Alemania. * IU era un aprendiz durante 10 meses, ello pensó que era demasiado corto, pero su compañía confiaba en ella mucho por eso debuto rápidamente. * IU está celosa de los grupos femeninos, ya que se puede ver más genial y puede sorprender más cuando son varias personas en los escenarios. de igual forma esta celosa porque los grupos pueden compartir muchos momentos juntos, en especial los momentos de alegría. * Su personalidad es introvertida desde pequeña, pero ahora ha cambiado un poco. * Uno de sus mejores amigos es Thunder (Ex-miembro de MBLAQ), Se conocieron desde muy jóvenes y entrenaron juntos en LOEN, incluso han hecho covers como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior) y Lies (BIGBANG). * Su padre de IU le hizo interesar a IU en la música y en el canto (La llevaba a menudo a un karaoke y se ponía a cantar canciones antiguas). * IU le compro un coche a su padre con su salario. * Jong Hyun de SHINee la admira, siempre se le ve anonadado con sus performances más aún cuando ella cantó "Juliette" * Una de sus canciones favoritas es "Juliette", "Please, Don’t Go" (SHINee) y "Love Light" (CNBLUE). * Debido a sus malas condiciones en su casa, IU confeso que le gustaba pasar más tiempo en sala de ensayo que en su propia casa e incluso dormía en la sala de ensayo. * Es buena amiga de Seulong, Heechul (Super Junior), Jaehyo, Zico (Block B), Eun Ji (A Pink), Nicole Jung y Goo Hara (ex-miembros de Kara). * IU canto "Nagging" junto a Park Jung Min de SS501 en el 2010. * IU ganó por 6° semana consecutiva en Music Bank con la canción "Yoo And I". * El cantante Joe Brooks le gustaría hacer una colaboración con IU. * IU le tiene miedo a la popularidad, ella piensa que la popularidad puede traer a alguien arriba o hacia abajo. * En el programa Win Win, los padres de Doo Joon y Ki Kwang (Miembros de BEAST) la eligieron como su nuera ideal. * Yoona de Girls Generation dijo que para aliviar su estrés escucha "Someday" de IU. * Es el tipo ideal de los actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Ji Bin. * En el programa Happy Together, IU preparo una comida para bebés, utilizando patatas, leche, quezo y un poco de mantequilla. * En el programa Strong Heart reveló que una vez que se case dejara la música y se dedicara por completo a su familia. * Siempre acompaña a su mamá a ver musicales. * Yoo Seung Ho selecciono a IU como su tipo ideal por encima de Seohyun de Girls Generation. * El actor Jung Il Woo eligió a IU como su tipo ideal y además revelo ser un gran fan, incluso le envió un mensaje diciendo " IU me encanta tu música y te apoyare muchísimo así que por favor continua haciendo lo mejor en tu carrera". * Tiene una buena amistad con Hyemi de FIESTAR y Kim Bo Ah de SPICA cuando eran aprendices en LOEN. * Es gran amiga de Sulli ex miembro de F(x). Su canción "Peach" fue inspirado en Sulli. * En el 2012, IU entro en la lista Billboard de las " 21 estrellas pop menores de 21" junto a Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus entre otros. (Los menores más populares del 2012 ve a la colocación del artista y su influencia en la tabla mundial de colaboración), IU estuvo en el puesto 15 entre otros músicos del pop, fue la única artista coreana que se coloca en la tabla este año. * Tiene un ligero parecido a la actriz Nam Gyu Ri. * Cada año sus fans en Corea donan sangre como regalo de cumpleaños de IU y posteriormente obtienen un certificado. * En la actualidad muchos artistas han dicho que les gustaría colaborar con IU: Shin Hye Sung (Shinhwa), Chan Mi, Geeks, Junhyung de BEAST, Wheesung, Akdong Musician, JungKook (BTS), Mamamoo, Kim Jae Won, Yoon Do Hyun, Teen Top, Jinyoung (B1A4), Royal Pirates, Sungwoon (HOTSHOT), Dean, Yoo Seung Woo, Roh Ji Hoon, Verbal jint, Myungjoon (Astro), Jae Hyun (NCT), Crucial Star, entre otros. * Es amiga cercana del actor Suh Ji Suk desde que participaban juntos en Kiss and Cry, IU como buena amiga canto en el día de su boda. * Su canción "Good Day" se encontró en el 4° lugar como la mejor Hit de todos los tiempos en el 2013 y por debajo de su canción quedaron canciones como Sorry Sorry (Super Junior), Abracadabra (Brown Eyed Girls), Alone (Sistar), y Lonely (2NE1), realizada en una encuesta de 21,955 votos. * El actor Kim Woo Bin dijo una vez que mintió a su primo pequeño de ser el mejor amigo de IU. * Muchas celebridades coreanos eligieron a IU como su tipo ideal. * Es el tipo ideal de Song Kyung Il de HISTORY. * Lee Hyo Ri eligió a IU como su sucesora. * Dijo que con las que trabajado mejor en Inkigayo como MC fueron con Jung Nicole y Goo Ha Ra ex miembros de KARA. * A partir de su colaboración "Everyone has Secrets" con Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls, ambas han mantenido una buena amistad, incluso Ga In le regalo un torta en el día de su cumpleaños numeró 20. * Su tercer álbum coreano de estudio "Modern Times" quedo en el 4° lugar en Chart World Albums de Billboard. * Tae Min de SHINee la eligió como su segunda opción para "la idol femenina con la que te gustaría ir de viaje", la primera fue Na Eun (A Pink). * Sus canciones "The Red Shoes" #17 y "Everyone has Secrets" #29 entraron a lista famosa de los Estados Unidos "United World Chart". * El actor Choi Daniel es un gran fanboy de IU. * IU junto a Jaejoong de JYJ fueron elegidos como representantes del KPOP para Ariang Concert. * IU es buena amiga del actor Lee Jang Woo en donde trabajaron juntos en el drama Pretty Man. *IU es la idol femenina con más encuestas ganadas en Weekly Idol (programa de variedades) y el idol masculino es G-Dragon. * Es gran amiga de Jong Hyun de SHINee y Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. * Lee Joon (ex miembro de MBLAQ) eligió a IU como su rival en actuación, en uno de los concierto de MBLAQ, bailo su canción "The Red Shoes". * De todos los miembros del grupo HISTORY, es más cercana a Yi Jeong y Kyung Il. * La cantante británica Corrine Bailey Rae le apoyo con un mensaje a IU para su concierto. * Bi Rain dijo durante su tiempo en el ejército utilizaba la canción "You and I" de IU para despertar a todo su equipo en cada mañana e incluso se aprendió la coreografía de su canción. * IU apoya mucho a Shannon, ambas se conocen luego de estar juntas en Hidden Singer 2 * Cuando le preguntaron a Zelo (B.A.P) que idol femenina has buscado recientemente, el dijo que IU porque leyó una nota de como ella se preocupa y cuida mucho de sus fans y quiso investigar esa información. * El cantante solista Wheesung esta celoso de Jong Hyun porqué él compuso una canción para IU (Glommy Clock) y trabajo junto a ella, Wheesung quiere trabajar en una composición de una canción con IU. * IU eligió a la comediante Shin Bong Sun y la actriz Han Ji Min como sus celebridades parecidas, bromeando que las tres son "Un trío inseparable" * IU tiene su grupo de amigos llamado "Jjugguri" formado por a Thunder ex-miembro de MBLAQ, Hyemi de FIESTAR & Sung Gu de HIGH4, desde que eran muy jóvenes todos entrenaban juntos cuando eran aprendices en LOEN, en la actualidad poseen una gran amistad. * Tiene una buena amistad con los solistas Sung Si Kyung ,Kim Bum Soo y a K.Will. * IU realizo varios conciertos para todo aquellos que han sido afectados por el incidente ocurrido con el Ferry de Sewol y todo el dinero será donado a las víctimas. De acuerdo con un oficial de la agencia de IU, ellos dijieron: "IU expresó la opinión de que deseaba donar la cantidad entera de lo que se recaudara con sus pequeños conciertos", para los conciertos. * IU llama a sus fanboys 건빵 o Hard Tack (es el nombre de un snack) ya que son su snack favoritos y a sus fangirls las llama 별사탕 o Star Candy ya que ella suele tener pocas fans femeninas. igual que las raras Star Candy' que salen en un paquete lleno de galletas, a los antis-fans las llama Milk (leche) ("porque aveces entre galletas y dulces es necesario algo de leche") * En el programa "Witch Hunt" de JTBC, el actor Song Seung Hun reveló que se convirtió en un gran fanboy de IU, debido a que se volvió adicto a su canción "Friday", la escucha diariamente. * Es amiga del actor Jung Woo, ambos trabajaron en el drama Lee Soon Shin is the best. * IU obtuvo el título de "Reina de los Chart del K-Pop Oficial de Billboard", debido que 6 canciones de IU se posicionaron en el 1° lugar en el ranking de Billboard e incluso su canción "My Old Story" se ubico en el 1° lugar. * El dúo de hermanos Akdong Musician declararon que son sus fans, les gustaría hacer una colaboración. Soo Hyun la hermana menor es la que más admira. Luego de su encuentro como invitados en su concierto de IU, ahora son buenos amigos. * IU ha obtenido nuevamente un all-kill por su canción "My Old Story", Se considera un All Kill por haber conseguido que la canción sea número uno en todas las listas musicales de Corea del Sur y esto es lo que ha ocurrido según !Chart on Instiz!, sus otras canciones de su mini-album "A Flower Bookmark" estuvieron tambien en el top Ten. * IU dijo que tocando la batería le ayuda aliviar el estrés. * Tiene una buena amistad con el actor Kim Soo Hyun, él asistió a uno de sus conciertos como parte de la audiencia, permaneció durante todo el concierto animándola antes de salir a filmar un comercial en China. Ambos artistas se hicieron cercanos cuando trabajaron juntos en el drama Dream High desde entonces se han mantenido en contacto hasta la actualidad. Se volvieron a reunir por segunda vez en el drama The Producers. * IU ha hablado de las dificultades de su vida familiar durante su pre-debut, admitiendo que su infancia estuvo llenos de momentos difíciles. El cantante hizo estas declaraciones en la SBS Talk Show "Healing Camp". En una entrevista franca en el show, ella reveló que una gran tensión fue puesto en ella a una edad temprana, cuando las presiones financieras resultaron tiempos difíciles para su familia, Ella dijo, " El proyecto empresarial de mi padre fracasó y eso significaba que varios miembros de mi familia terminaron viviendo en diferentes lugares". IU recordó su reacción a un acontecimiento traumático, cuando su madre le preguntó si ella preferiría vivir con ella o para ir a vivir con su padre. "Le dije que prefiero vivir sola que vivir con ella", dijo IU. "Y es algo que me arrepiento de decir hasta el día de hoy". * Es cercana a los integrantes de Sweet Sorrow. * IU mando un mensaje a un fan que fue sobreviviente de la tragedia de Sewol, IU le daba la gracias por sobrevivir. La joven se conmovió y lloró. * IU cuando fue DJ Especial de Radio, canto la canción "The Moon Soon" de la banda sonora de la película HER * IU ocupo el puesto N° 3 en una encuesta realizada por Soompi titulado "Soompi ideal Type World Cup" (Tipo ideal femenina) * En el programa Healing Camp, continuó compartiendo sus batallas personales y ha revelado su experiencia personal luchando contra un desorden alimentario. Quien habló sinceramente. "Mi corazón estaba vacío. Siempre me sentía ansiosa tras mi debut y después de un tiempo, comencé a llenar el vacío con alimentos, dijo IU. "En aquel momento, comía hasta vomitar e incluso busqué un tratamiento", reveló IU. * Soo Hyun de Akdong Musician dijo está muy cómoda estar cerca de IU como son muy amigas ahora, ella dijo que IU le da un montón de consejos y que comen aveces juntas. IU dijo como Soo Hyun como es 6 años más joven que ella, trata de cuidarla y ser una buena unnie (Hermana mayor). * Kang Min Hyuk de CNBLUE recomendó su album "Flower Bookmark" a los fans. * So Jung de Ladies' Code menciono que le gustaría ser amiga cercana de IU, porque piensa que puede aprender mucho de ella. * En el programa "Witch Hunt" de la JTBC, Jay Park eligió a IU como su tipo ideal. * Fue nominada por Kim Bum Soo y Joo Bi de Sunny Hill para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nomino a Luna de F(x), Akdong Musician y a su manager. IU dijo que luego de esto se iría a donar inmediatamente. * IU fue tendencia N° 1 en Daum por realizar el desafió de "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" * John Park reveló que se convirtió en un fanboy de IU y su canción favorito es "My Old Story" * La cantante americana Allie Moss reconoció el talento de IU. * Su canción "Good Day" fue elegido como las mejores canciones del Pop de los últimos 10 años. * Jun. K de 2PM ama todas las canciones de IU, diciendo que ella canta como si contara su propia historia. * IU se ubica en el 1er puesto en la Ranking Gaon, de "Top 10 Venta digital Artistas Gaon de la Historia". * En una revista Japonesa quedó en el N°3 de "Top 10 de Artistas femeninas coreanas más bonitas". * En las Ventas oficiales de Gaón Top 12 Physical Sales, IU quedó en el puesto 5 en "Top 12 Artistas femeninas" y en el puesto 5 "Top 12 Albums por Artistas Femeninas". * 5 Canciones de IU, entraron en el Instiz Top 50 Downloaded of 2014, #5 Not Spring, Love, or Cherry Blossoms, #8 Friday, #9 "The Meaning Of You, #15 My old Story & #50 Summer Love. * Tae Hyun (WINNER) recomendó "My Old Story" de IU, a los fans. * Para los Melón Music Adwards, IU utilizo un vestido que cuesta 35 000 KRW (Unos 31 dolares). * Su canción 23 (Bonus Track) llamó la polémica por la supuesta utilización de la voz de la cantante Britney Spears que había hecho sin permiso en la canción del bonus track "23" A pesar de que no compuso la música para la canción, IU emitió una disculpa por no revisar las fuentes de las muestras para su arreglo como productora del álbum. Por otra parte, la letra de "Zezé" y su ilustración de la portada del álbum fueron criticados por la editorial coreana de la novela "My Sweet Orange Tree" por su re interpretación de sus cinco años de edad, protagonista de Zezé. En medio del creciente debate en la comunidad de la música, el editor más tarde se disculpó por su falta de reconocimiento de la "diversidad de interpretación". La controversia en torno a "Zezé" atrajo la atención internacional con Iberlibro informar "My Sweet Orange Tree" como el más buscado para el libro en su sitio de Noviembre (5-6), a pesar del libro está fuera de impresión en Inglés durante años. Mientras tanto, la mayor cadena de librerías de Corea del Sur, Kyobo Book Centre, informó que las ventas del libro se ha incrementado 5,7 veces durante el período de 5 hasta 8 noviembre, en comparación con las ventas durante el período de noviembre a 1-4. * La agencia de IU ha presentado una demanda contra comentarios de internautas maliciosos el 17 de noviembre de 2015, los cuales mostraban fotos falsas de la artista y difundían rumores falsos también. Los representantes dijeron: “hemos recolectado fotos falsas y evidencias de difusión de falsos rumores incluso antes de su regreso. Hemos presentado una querella y planeamos un castigo contra los criminales”. Su agencia continúa monitoreando contra los rumores maliciosos y planea no tener piedad contra ellos. IU presentó ya una demanda en 2013 y pidió como castigo 200 horas de trabajo para la comunidad para los acusados. * Fans de todo el mundo han mostrado apoyo a IU con mensajes de #StayStrongIU #JusticeForIU por las redes sociales. * El conductor Nam Hee Suk eligió a IU como de las mejores cantantes de nuestra generación. * La actriz Kim Bo Ra es una Fangirl de IU. * La esposa de Seo Taiji es una gran fan de IU, escucha a menudo sus canciones. * Es amiga de la actriz Lee Eun Sung, Conversan y aveces comen juntas. También es cercana a Seo Taiji (esposo de Eun Sung). * Quedo en 6° lugar en "Principales búsquedas de tendencias en Corea del Sur" realizado por Google. * IU se declaró fans de los trillizos Song en donde participaron en The Return of Superman dijo que los tres son muy adorables y muy lindos. * Por el día del niño (5 de Mayo en Corea), IU dono 100 millones de Wones (aproximadamente $92,000 dolares) a la organización en su nombre, especificando que el dinero debe ser usado para niños desfavorecidos. De acuerdo en un informe, ella solo le contó a sus amigos cercanos. Green Umbrella Childfund compartió la noticia de su donación con Star New. IU tambien ha estado realizando voluntariado ayudando a los niños discapacitados sin anunciarlo al público. * IU es la chica ideal de Jung Il Hoon de BTOB, Jerry de M.Pire, SungWoon de HOTSHOT, Zico de Block B, Ricky de Teen Top, Jay Park. * JungKook de BTS dijo que el primer CD que compró fue el de IU, dijo que voz es tan hermosa que se declaró en un fanboy desde su debut y quiere hacer un dueto con ella (IU) que incluso está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra para ese propósito. Él dijo “Ella es algo así como G-Dragon (su modelo a seguir) para mí”, también dijo que quiere ser cercano a ella y la eligió como su tipo ideal. * Muchas celebridades coreanos se declararon fans de IU: Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Min Ho, Shin Hyun Joon, Ji Jin Hee, Ye Jun (F.Cuz), Kim Ji Suk, Park Ji Bin, YoSeob, DooJoon, Dong Woon (miembros de BEAST), Ryeowook (Super Junior), Tony An, PSY, Jung Kook (BTS), Shayne Orok, Zico y P.O (Block B), Park Wan Kyu, Min Woo (Boyfriend), Park Hyung Sik (ZE:A), Cho Seung Woo, Jung Il Woo, Kim Byung Se, Jung Jae Young, Song Seung Hun, John Park, Ricky (Teen Top), Dean, Yoo Jae Hwan, SungWoon (HOTSHOT), Jongyeol (10cm) etc . * Canto en la boda de su manager que estuvo con ella desde su debut. * Muchas celebridades conocidas de Corea y amigos cercanos de IU han asistido a sus conciertos "Chat-Shire". * El 8 de octubre de 2015, se dio a conocer que mantiene una relación con Jang Ki Ha. * Es amiga cercana de Joo Heon de MONSTA X. * IU apoyo en su debut de solista a Yezi de FIESTAR. * Kyung Ree de 9MUSES dijo que IU es su idol femenina favorita * La actriz Hwang Jung Eum dijo que ama las canciones de IU y suele escucharlas a menudo. * Varias idols femeninas eligieron a IU como su modelo a seguir y se declararon fans, Um Ji, Yerin y Eunha de GFRIEND, Chae Won de April, Yebin de DIA, SuJeong de LOVELYZ, Sejeong de Gugudan, Jei de Fiestar, Luda de Cosmic Girls. * Sejeong de I.O.I /Gugudan es una gran fan de IU y dijo que la respeta y la ama, 'Love of B', 'The Shower', 'Heart' y 'A Stray Puppy' son sus canciones favoritas. * Verbal Jint expresó su deseo por trabajar con IU como su productor. * Su novio Jang Ki Ha asistió a uno de sus conciertos mostrándole su apoyo, en una entrevista le preguntaron cuál es su canción favorita de IU, él dijo que le gusta Glasses y Knee, Otra de las preguntas fue: “¿Hay algo que hayas hecho por IU y que ella realmente le gustara? y ¿Cómo son sus citas?”.Jang Ki Ha dijo: “Hay una gran cantidad (de eventos). Realmente no es un evento. Es sólo cómo expreso mis sentimientos hacía ella. IU está filmando un drama (Moon Lovers) en este momento. Una vez fui al set de grabación para apoyarla”. Y añadió: “No tenemos tiempo para tener citas en estos días, pero hacemos lo que podemos. Nos va muy bien”, Jang Ki Ha dijo en una entrevista de programa de radio que ella es demasiada buena para él. * En una entrevista el solista Dean ha expresado su admiración y su deseo de trabajar con IU, escogió a IU como la artista para quien espera escribir una canción algún día. “¿Sabes cómo a la gente le gusta cuando los elefantes hacen un truco con su trompa? Bueno, eso no es lo que los elefantes pretendían. Creo que IU es así”, dice Dean, mientras la audiencia se ríe por su analogía. Además, le envío un vídeo-mensaje a IU diciendo: “Tengo una canción que he escrito solo para ti”. * Las miembros de Gfriend se declararon fans de IU en una entrevista, incluso en una oportunidad IU las invito en su concierto como invitadas especiales. * Arin de Oh My Girl dijo que la canción que la hizo cantante fue “That Night of the First Break Up” de IU. * El actor Ji Chang Wook en una entrevista para su drama 'Tornado Girl' dijo que IU es su artista favorita. diciendo que es adorable y tiene una voz maravillosa y es muy buena actriz, ella demuestra a que el artista puede ser bonito y realmente talentosa. *El 20 de Julio, IU fue asignada como el nuevo modelo para Kakao Game, IU ha estado activo como el personaje principal de videoclip Kakao Game's splash desde principios de junio, promoviendo como modelo oficial de la marca. Ahora, IU se modelando para 'último juego de Kakao llamado "Kakao's latest game called', que saldrá a la venta algún momento de agosto. * Se volvió cercana con sus compañeros de drama “Moon Lovers” Lee Jun Ki, Kang Han Na, Jin Ki Joo, Z.Hera, Ji Soo, Kang Ha Neul, Nam Joo Hyuk, Seohyun, entre otros. * IU quedo en 2nd lugar un ranking con los nombres más buscados por el público coreano en lo que va del 2016 en Melon (el sitio de streaming musical más popular de Corea) solo siendo superada por el OST del famoso y super exitoso drama Descendant of the sun. Ademas IU es el unico solista en el top 5 y casi la artista femenina en el top 10. * Su co-estrella del drama “Moon Lovers” Lee Jun Ki alabo a IU de su habilidad de ver todo el conjunto como actriz, comentando “Ya que hay Idols-actores actuando, pensé que podría ayudarla, pero Ji Eun (Nombre real de IU) tiene la capacidad de prever la mitad del drama”, “Gracias a ella, el contenido en general (del drama) mejoró y por ello quiero felicitar a Ji Eun”. * Durante uno de sus conciertos en China IU canto una canción (Three Inches of Heaven) de la banda sonora de “Bu Bu Jing Xin”. * IU dijo en un concierto en China que va a realizar su comeback pronto. * IU le envio un pastel a la integrante de April, Chaewon por su cumpleaños, una vez en una entrevista Chaewon menciono a IU como la persona que mas le gustaria que la felicitara en su cumpleaños. * Varias celebridades coreanas asistieron al concierto de IU (24 Steps: One, Two, Three, Four) entre ellos el reparto de su drama “Moon Lovers”. Enlaces *Facebook Official *Twitter Official * Instagram Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Official *YouTube Official *Me2day Official *Sitio Oficial IU 'Galería ' Good day 77.jpg e78884bdc7ccc433f2065ef89e51967b.jpg 10305253_455056611307891_1529742737815136702_n.png 2015 아이유 5.jpg 1655989_720405907992477_1998392599_n.jpg 1796570_221944561342187_1772657569_n.jpg 1620385_704278556278756_1871051458_n.jpg Monday Afternoon 4.jpg 178398_221940401342603_147010168_o.jpg Monday Afternoon 1.jpg tumblr_myxmd2mB5E1qz9daco3_250.jpg 1901651_221940278009282_496575201_n (1).jpg IU for ISOI 2.jpg lee jieun.png Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|IU - Lost Child thumb|right|300 px|IU - Boo thumb|left|300 px|IU - You Know (Rock Version) thumb|right|300 px|IU - Marshmallow thumb|left|300 px|IU - Good Day thumb|right|297px|IU - The Only I didn't know (IU ver.) thumb|left|300 px|IU - The Only I didn't know thumb|right|300 px|IU - You & I thumb|left|300 px|IU - You & I (Performance) thumb|right|300 px|IU - Last Fantasy thumb|left|300 px|IU - Every End of the Day thumb|right|300 px|IU - The red shoes thumb|left|300 px|IU - The red shoes (Performance) thumb|right|300 px|IU- Friday thumb|left|300 px|IU - My Old Story thumb|right|300 px|IU - Meaning of you Japon thumb|left|300 px|IU - Good Day [Japanese Version] thumb|right|300 px|IU - You & I (Japanese Version) thumb|left|300 px|IU - Beautiful Dancer Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Cantantes Femeninos Categoría:1993